Rileytown No More?
by LaurenLiz112
Summary: Riley Matthews! Daughter of Cory and Topanga Matthews. Growing up in the Big Apple! Taking on the world with her two best friends, and her crush! She has the perfect life, or does she? *work in progress*
1. Chapter 1

Riley's P.O.V.

"Hot feet! Hot feet! Fire in the middle! Hot feet! Hot feet! Warm as a griddle!" I sang alongside Maya, Austin and Ally(long story). As I was being controlled by the ghost of the bay window(you don't wanna know), we all danced to our hearts contents, or, more like the ghost's hearts content. I love today! Today was even better than yesterday, and yesterday was the best day EVER! Even Lucas and Farkle showed up, clapping their hands to the beat. Everything was great! Until...

 **BEEP BEEP!**

I froze, my eyes welling up with tears at the sound of my phone. Maya continued to dance, until she twirled into me, knocking us both down. Austin and Ally soon tripped and fell on top of us, creating a mountain of 1960's flappers and pop stars. Rolling her eyes, the ghost disappeared into a cloud of smoke, leaving behind her silvery headpiece. The crowd soon dispersed, heading towards the parade.

"Ouch." Maya groaned, rolling off of me. Austin and Ally soon stood up, their costumes soon transformed. Lucas and Farkle ran over to us, concern filled in their eyes.

"Ok, not our best performance." Ally said dusting off her tomato suit. Austin slightly nodded, his eyes still focused on me.

"Yeah Riles, you were doing great what happened?" Maya asked, her head tilted to the side. I almost considered telling her everything. I almost thought about saying something that would change the way we acted. Almost.

"Nothing! I-I'm fine! I just-" **Beep Beep!** I slowly pulled out my phone, hesitantly reading the text. I closed my eyes, hoping that when I opened them, this will all be gone. I looked at my friends, waiting for an answer. Nope, I'm still here.

"Riley, who keeps texting you?" Austin asked reaching for my phone, his fingernails scraping the cover.

"Hey! Hands off Blondie, or you'll regret it!" I snapped, snatching my phone away, earning a shocked expression from my friends.

"I'm sorry, it's just...personal space issues." I muttered staring at my heels.

"Riley, what's the problem?" Farkle asked, walking towards me. I backed up, afraid of him seeing the texts.

"What did I just say about personal space issues?!" I screamed, Farkle jumping back, along with my friends. I know I should feel bad, but the less they knew, the better. Lucas soon walked towards me, his eyes filled with concern and slight frustration.

"This isn't the Riley I know, and I want to know why, and I want to know now!" He said his voice raising as I felt his warm breath on my lips. I looked at my shoes, shutting off my phone.

"Well, then maybe you don't really know me!" I yelled, storming home, with tears dropping down. I mean, of course I don't want to shut out my friends, especially Lucas, but, if he found out, he could get expelled.

I solve problems, not create them.

Lucas's P.O.V.

 ** _"Well, then maybe you don't really know me!"_**

Her words kept repeating in my mind, and they made me flinch every time. They sounded too familiar to when she found out what I did. I almost lost her, and now I might've done it again.

"Ok, that's not Riley!" Maya exclaims, her eyes watering.

"You're telling me!" I respond, running my fingers through my hair.

"What could've happened to her?" Austin asked, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Austin, this is almost like when Trish was getting cyber bullied. She wouldn't talk to us, just like Riley." Ally said looking at Austin.

"You're right," Austin says, looking at us. "Has this ever happened to her before?" Austin asks.

"Well, yeah," Maya starts, tears welling up in her eyes. "But I mean, we're her best friends, we would be able to tell...right guys?!"

We fall silent. We would be able to tell, I would be able to tell...right?

I felt my blood boil, my fists balling up at my sides, as my knuckles turned white. Farkle looks at me, his eyes widening.

"Uh-oh!" He exclaimed, running away.

"Farkle!" Maya yelled. "Where are you- oh!" Maya said looking at me and Austin.

"What?" Austin asked.

"Come with me!" Maya said pulling them away.

I ran after them, my pulse racing.

I'll find out what's going on, and whoever is making Riley feel pain, will feel it too...

Riley's P.O.V.

I cried myself to sleep last night. And, every night before that. My friends thought it stopped, I thought it stopped.

But it didn't.

I was happy. I remember being happy for two days. Those were the best of times. And now...the worst of times come crashing in.

 ** _You exist. You exist, and you're a freak, and you're an ugly waste of space, so just GIVE UP, GET A CLUE, AND KILL YOURSELF. No one would miss you anyways..._**

 ** _Aww, that's cute, you actually think you matter in the world. When are you going to stop being a gullible, little, freak-show?! Now either get a life or end it!_**

These pop up on my screen every fifteen minutes. I keep trying to believe that this is a dream...that it'll all go away...but it doesn't...

Hey guys! So, new story! What do you think?! Should I continue? If you hate it, I understand! It's Rucas, so if you're anti-rucas, just walk away! Later cuddle bunnies!


	2. Chapter 2

**Feeling Rucas-y today! Yay!**

Two weeks after Texas...

Riley's P.O.V

I woke up, my iPhone bringing every fifteen seconds, each text worse than the next. I slowly got out of bed, putting on a random outfit. Realizing it was 8:30, I began running around my house like a mad person, making sure I had everything. I quickly got dressed, and I piled all my materials on my bed.

"Ok, let's see, I have my...oh forget it!" I exclaimed, throwing everything in my bag. I rushed out the window, tripping on the fire escape at least a dozen times. I bet she'll have something to say about that.

 ** _Beep Beep!_**

I was right. Honestly, sometimes, it hurts too much to read them, so...I picture them...in my mind...i torture myself, imaging t-the slut shaming, and the teasing, and...and...I-I can't do this right now. I mean, it's bad enough Maya likes Lucas, but now, I'm his sister! And I know I hurt him, but Maya needs to feel whatever she feels, I know that she stepped back.. Now it's my turn. And besides, Lucas would never like me anyway. I have Charlie now. No, we're not dating...officially, even though I still like Lucas, I don't want to string him along. I'm doing the right thing...right?

I run onto the subway, nearly becoming a short stack of pancakes.

I soon hear a familiar voice.

"Hey Riles!" I soon see a girl with long brown hair and rosy cheeks waving at me from a certain pole, her eyes glistening with excitement as the sight of me.(look at Rileytown to se what Haley looks like)

This is Haley. She moved to John Quincy Adams from Einstein Academy about three months ago. We used to go to elementary school together. She joined my dance class two weeks ago( **tell you more about that later** ) I would consider my second girl BFF, and plus, she's the only one who knows about my...dilemma. She knows a lot of things about me I've never told anyone else...not even Maya...

"Hey Haley!" I squeal, bouncing over to her, nearly being knocked over by seas of people.

"How's the song coming?" She questions, innocence talking over her eyes.

Oh, I didn't tell you about that either, did I? Yeah...I can sing...pretty well if I do say so myself, and Haley tells me all the time. She caught me writing a song one time while I was in the Bay Window. Ever since, I could never keep a secret from her.

"Pretty good so far!" I continue, squealing. "I just finished the chorus last night! Now all I have to do is write the second verse! Here!" I said, handing her the paper when suddenly Lucas, Maya, Farkle, and Zay came onto the subway. I quickly shoved the paper into my bag, hearing the paper crinkling against my books.

"Hey Riles!" Maya said out of breath. "Why didn't you wait for me? It was 7:00, that's the time I'm supposed to pick you up!" Maya said worried.

Now usually, I would've been overwhelmed and exploded with anger, but as usual, Haley saved my life.

"Sorry Maya! I didn't mean to take her, we just had to meet Harper early! Riley somehow confused Batman with Superman!" Haley said dryly, rolling her eyes.

Did I mention she's a superhero nut?

"What? No I didn't, Batman's Bruce Wayne, and Superman's-" I started before Haley kicked me in the shins.

"Ow!" I screamed, earning a weird look from my friends. "I mean, Superman's the one who got can swim underwater right?" I asked in a falsetto voice, hoping they bought it.

They did.

I guess they don't really know me.

"Hey Riles," Lucas starts, a forced smile appearing on his face. "Can we talk for a second?"

Ok...what's gonna happen next?

"Sure!" I said about to walk over to a seat with him, when suddenly Haley yanked my arm, pulling me back over towards her.

"OMG! Do you know who that is?!" She said pointing to a guy with curly brown hair and brown eyes with freckles covering his face. He was holding onto a pole next to a girl with long blond hair, and a shorter girl with dark brown skin and dark curly hair.

"Ummmmm, should I?" I asked confused.

"Yes!" She shrieked, punching me in the arm.

"That's Luke Ross! Christina Ross's son! Along with Emma Ross and Zuri Ross! Remember when we went to Camp Kikiwaka about two summers ago? And Luke had a crush on you?" She continued wiggling her eyebrows.

"Haley!" I warned with gritted teeth. "I don't remember him!" I said.

Of course I remember him. He was the first boy to ever have a crush on me! We promised each other that nothing would keep us apart, but then summer ended, and we snapped back into reality. I saw Lucas with a complex expression on his face, almost as if...he's jealous.

"Well, do you remember how you guys met?" She asked with a mischievous smile on her face.

"No..." I said looking at her suspiciously..

"Let's see, it went a little something like this. It was early in the morning, we were tired. We were being dragged by our parents onto the subway to get to the bus station." She recalled, occasionally glancing between me and where Luke's standing.

"Now, you being the superklutz that you are," she continued.

"Don't push it." I said, giving her a death glare.

"Sorry. Anyways, you just so happened to," she started, taking my hand off the pole, grasping it in her hand.

"Haley!" I warned.

"Haley!" Lucas gritted through his teeth. What's that about?

"Fall backwards!" She said letting go of my hand as the train accelerated.

I soon felt myself falling backwards. Before I could fall on a random persons lap, I felt an arm wrap around my waist, pulling me closer to them. I looked to see Luke Ross, smiling at me, excitement dancing across his face, our hands, both holding onto the pole.

"Hi." I whispered, out of breath.

"Hey."


	3. Chapter 3

Lucas's P.O.V.

Ahh...I remember the good ol' days when Riley and I were in lo-I mean like, when we were both clear about our feelings, when there were no problems...

And then everything went to Hell.

Because ever since Riley fell into the arms of Luke Ross, kid billionaire, first kid to have a crush-ugh, he makes me sick. Anyways, ever since Haley pushed Riley about a week ago, guess who's been inseparable? *hint*( her name starts with an R, and then there's the other one,who I so despise) it's almost like- no, no, I'm jealous. I know, I know, I'm dating Maya, but the only problem with that is...she's no Riley. She's not the one who builds me up, who I can tell my Ranger Rick stories to, someone who lo-likes me. Now of course I care about Maya, but she's my sister, SHE'S my sister, not Riley. I snapped out of my thoughts when I saw that Riley walked into the school building, without Luke! Yay!

"Awwwwww!" Haley and Zay squealed, watching them.

Zay?!

"They're so adorable! I'm glad Riley found the right guy for her!" Zay said, still staring at her.

I slowly turned around and gave him a death glare. What is he talking about?

"Yeah! Who else has such deep feelings for Riley?" Haley continued.

"How ya doing?" I blurted out, everyone looking at me.

Oops.

"What'd you say Huckleberry?" Maya asked, her eyes piercing into mine.

I was wondering where Maya was. Guess she was right behind me.

I quickly looked over to Riley, who's now laughing at blushing at whatever Luke said, who decides to just show up!

"Um...I was just saying hi! Hey!...hi!" I said, trying to sound convincing. It worked.

The bell rung, everyone hustling into the classroom.

Maya walked away, Farkle dragging behind her. I watched Riley walked into the classroom, hand in hand with...once again...Luke.

"Oooooo! Looks likes Sugar has found a new boyfriend!" Zay exclaims giddily, before realizing I was watching as well.

Do I really not stand a chance? Am I really her brother? I mean, I considered that she was doing this just so that Maya could be happy, but now...I don't know..

"No worries dude," he says in a falsetto voice. "Maybe you still have a chance!" He continues as we walk into the classroom.

When we got into the classroom, I saw Luke wrap his arms around her, covering her eyes.

A little too close for me!

"Guess who?" He asked in a seducing voice.

"Hmmmmmm..." She said with a playful voice, her smile going up to her ears.

Awwwwww, she's so cute when she does that..

"Is it...Dave?" She said giggling.

"Try again!" Luke continued, trying not to laugh.

"Yogi?"

"Nope!"

"Charlie?"

"Who's Charlie?" He asks with a jealous tone.

"Luke Ross!" She said laughing.

"There ya go!" He said with a smile. "I got ya something!" He started, handing her an envelope.

He got her something?!

"Hey, maybe he's one of those cheapos who he expects to fawn over him." Zay whispered, trying to make me feel better.

Maybe.

"Aw!" Riley said, a huge smile creeping onto her face while opening the envelope. "Lukey, you didn't have to get me any-" she stopped, her smile getting wider and wider, as she began jumping up and down. Uh oh. Here it comes.

"YYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!"

"What is it?!" Haley, Maya, Farkle, Zay and I said together.

She turned around, showing us the gift while continuing to jump. It seems like he got her...

Tickets to a Knicks game?!

"Luke, how did you get these?!" She exclaimed in shock.

"Well, I remember you told me you loved basketball, and when you told me your favorite team, I pulled a few strings, bada bing, bada boom!" He said with an amused smirk on his face.

At that exact moment, I wished I could smack that smile right off his face.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She said, engulfing him into a hug.

"Oh you're toast." Zay says, staring at the tickets.

I'm toast.

"You actually remembered me telling you this? But, we haven't talked in like, 4 years!" She said, her face turning red.

"I remember everything. How your eyes light up when you talk about rainbows and unicorns," he said smirking, the red starting to appear on his cheeks. " I remember that you like popcorn and chocolate whenever you go to the movies,"

I'm done for.

"How rough you are with a water hose."

Wait what?!

"You sprayed him too?!" I said, hoping not to sound hurt. It didn't work.

"You see, he kept a secret from me-" Riley started, Luke finishing her sentences.

"And I wouldn't tell her what it was-"

"So when it came time for us to wash the deck at camp-"

"She just snatched the hose outta my hand and started spraying me-"

"And we've never kept any other secrets from each other. Right?" She said, looking at him with a smile on her face.

"Y-yeah!" He said slowly, his eyes wandering around the classroom. Riley didn't notice it, but I did.

She just kept on smiling.

Riley's P.O.V.

I lie. I lie all the time. I lie about how I'm feeling(heck, like I like Lucas as a brother), about wanting to to do something, but I've NEVER lied about who I am. I'm Riley Matthews. I'm 14. I want to be a bunny farmer when I grow up. I get cyber bullied. And...it hurts...words hurt...but, I have my friends. Who will always be there for me.

I was at my locker, grabbing by books for the next class, when it happened. Emma and Zuri Ross walked up to me, concern filling their eyes.

"Riley, we just came to tell you that..." Emma started, her eyes drifting towards her well-manicured hands.

"You left your phone in class." Zuri said bluntly. "You got a text."

My heartbeat dropped.

I slowly turned around, tears dripping down my face. "You can't tell anybody." I said, slamming my locker, grabbing my phone, walking towards the class.

"We will if you won't." Zuri says boldly.

"Why?" I asked, my voice cracking.

"Because, we all have our deepest darkest secrets, but we don't lie to each other," Emma said, pushing my hair behind my ear.

I look away, not wanting them to see my tears.

"We don't lie to each other Riley." She continues.

"But...we'll keep it a secret if you don't tell Luke." Zuri says with a stern look on her face.

"What? W-why?" I asked, confused.

"Because, it means that he would protect you at all costs and I don't think that you would want that!" Emma said, with nervousness in her voice.

"He would always protect me. He's like my brother."

"Stop with the brother stuff!" Lucas says walking by as he goes into the classroom.

What the...

"Riley! Are you crazy?! You know what he can do-" Zuri started, her arms flailing.

"He's as strong as a horse! And you don't want him to get expelled again!" Emma said.

"WHAT!?"

Both girls stared at me, nervousness and confusion filled in their eyes.

"H-he didn't tell you? He said he told you-" Emma started.

"About how he got into a fight at school, and he got expelled. What was the other secret he told you?" Zuri asks, concern in her face.

I simply walked into class, tears falling down my face. What I didn't realize, is that class has already started. I felt all eyes on me, I wished I could just crawl into a corner and die. I noticed that Lucas saw my tears, jumped out of his seat, and ran over to me.

"Oh my god, Riles, are you ok?!" He said, worry filling his voice as he grabbed my face, pulling me close to him.

Now, normally, I would've begun to kiss him, or wrap my arms around him, until I saw Maya's face.

I noticed her sigh with a twinge of jealously as she tried to focus on something else in the room.

I pushed his arms off of me, a hurtful expression appearing on his face.

"I'm ok. I'm always ok." I said with a fake smile. I've been doing a lot of those lately.

"Riley..." He said with a wavering voice.

"I'm fine, Lucas." I said sternly, as I began to walk to my desk, until Luke stepped in front of me.

"What's the matter, Princess?" Luke asked, concern in his eyes.

Princess. A nickname given to me by both Luke and Lucas. With Luke, it means, my fair maiden, someone who is idolized. For Lucas...well, I'm not entirely sure. I just know it's romantic.

I slightly looked over to see Lucas' hands ball into fist, his knuckles turning white.

"Ok, Lukey, let's sit you down." Zay says, as he jumps up and grabs Lucas, sitting him down in his seat.

Just as Luke was about to raise his hand to push a strand of hair behind my ear, I grabbed his arm, twisted it until it was behind his back, and pushed into my fathers' desk.

"Go to Hell, you bastard!" I screamed as I ran out of the classroom, tears dropping. I didn't know where I was going, but I knew it was better than being in a room with him.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucas' P.O.V.

"RILEY!" We all scream, shocked at the encounter that just unfolded in front of our eyes.

I looked at Luke, laying on the floor in shock. I walked over to him, lifted him up by his shirt, and pushed him against the wall.

" ** _WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!_** " I yelled, as his eyes darkened.

"Lucas! Let him go!" Maya screamed, eyes wide.

"No! He did something to her,and I'm gonna gonna find out what it is."

Haley walked up to me, her eyes filled with determination.

"Listen Sundance! I know you care for my best friend. Alright? I get it! You think I don't know what's going on, I do! You're not the only one who Riley can talk to about anything, alright?! I have stories too! I know what happened in Texas! Now you need to listen here, Ranger Roy! Riley cares for you too! Whether it's as a brother, or a boyfriend, all I know is, she cares about you, and you know that! She wouldn't want you pummeling someone and getting expelled. Now, drop the ding-dong, and relax!" She said putting her hand on my shoulder.

Oh wow, another girl who's like a sister to me.

I slowly unfurled my fist, my knuckles regaining their color. Luke fell to the floor, his face red.

"Well, I'm glad that's all over with!" Mr. Matthews starts. "Now you, go get my daughter!" He says sternly.

"Who?" Luke and I ask, as we gave each other death glares.

"I don't know! You, you, you, all of you! I don't care! Just go take care of my daughter."

I raced out of the room, beating everyone into the hallway. I frantically looked, worry taking over my body. We called for her. She didn't answer. All we heard was crying. I ran over to a locker, opening the door, and seeing she was inside.

Riley's P.O.V.

I sat in the locker, crying my eyes out, more texts appearing on my phone. Of course he lied to me. Why would he trust me? Why would anyone trust me? Am I even worth it?

Thoughts like these clouded my mind, when suddenly, I saw the door opening, revealing Lucas. Before I could say anything, he pulled me out of the locker and engulfed me into a hug.

"Oh god, Riles! You can't do stuff like that, ok?! Are you alright?!"

I stood there, my hands coming close his neck. I would've hugged him, I really would've, but, I can't, not anymore.

I pushed him off of me, making him stumble back.

"I'm fine Lucas." I said as another tear dripped down my cheek.

"No you're not, Riley! Something's wrong! Something's been wrong! You're not acting like yourself! You're...you're not my ray of sunshine anymore."

Did...did he just say **_MY_** ray of sunshine?

I looked over to see Maya leaning on the lockers, sadly looking at Lucas and I.

"You have to stop with that, ok?! I'm not your Ray of sunshine! I was never your Ray of sunshine!" I screamed.

"What are you talking about Riley?!" He yelled back, tears dripping down his face.

Is he crying?

"Lucas, enough, ok? You're my brother! Accept it, get used to it, you will never, ever be anything other than my-"

I stopped when suddenly, Lucas came up and grabbed my face, pulling me closer to him. I stood there, afraid to move. What is he doing?!

He almost kissed me, when suddenly...

"Riley! What was that all about?!" Luke says, coming in between us.

"You know what that was about, you spoiled little rich boy!" I screamed, as I pushed him up against the lockers, his leg leaning against the door, leaving everyone looking at me with shocked expressions.

"What did I do, Prince-"

"Don't call me that!"

"What?! Why-Riley, I-I don't even know what's going on right now!"

"What's going on is that you lied to me! You kept a secret from me!"

"What secret?!"

"Did you ever really care about me?!"

"What?! Of course I did! I still do!"

"Really?!"

"Yes!"

"Do you still love me?!"

And the secret is out...

"W-what?" Luke asks in a soft voice.

I looked at Lucas to see heartbreak in his eyes, he walked over to the bench and sat down, the expression never leaving his face.

What's that all about?

"You told me...that...you loved me...that you truly loved me, that you cared for me! We promised to never keep another secret from each other! I promised. You promised! I kept mine! Did you?! No!"

"Riley! I don't know what you're talking about!" He yelled, his eyes filled with anger.

"Awwww, poor little Lukey! Hulk gone mad, huh?! Mad Dog gone wild?! Why don't you go start a fight while you're at it?!" I started, getting closer to him until I could feel his breath on my lips.

"Riley stop!" Emma yelled as she came running up with Zuri.

"What is she talking about?!" Luke said, looking at his sister.

I can't believe I'm about to do this. Here goes.

"I couldn't help but notice your pointy boots!" I said perkily, looking at his cowboy boots.

"Really?" He said confused.

"Yeah! When I was in Texas, those were really popular!" I said, my friends looking at me with confusion in their eyes.

Haley's P.O.V.

People might think that Riley Matthews is a...delicate little flower...some might even say...naive.

People are stupid.

Riley knows what she's doing and when to do it.

"Yeah! When I was in Texas, those were really popular!" She said with a smile as she walked closer to him.

"Uh oh! What is she doing?!" Lucas whispered in my ear.

"She's handling it." I respond with a smirk on my face, not taking my eyes off Riley.

"What does that mean?!"

"Oh, just look ahead, Hopalong!"

"Umm, cool!" Luke responds with a confused look on his face.

"Yup! In fact, Lucas taught me a lot about them in Texas!" She said with a mischievous smile.

"What exactly did you teach her?!" Zay whisper yells frantically.

"I don't even know what's happening!" Lucas said, shaking his head.

Maya just stood there, watching her best friend.

I grabbed her hand, hoping it would make her feel better.

"What...exactly did he teach you?" Luke said nervously.

Riley let out a small chuckle before walking closer to him when suddenly, she grabbed both of his wrists, as she pushed the heel of her foot against the point of his shoe, bringing his leg down, pushing her closer to him.

"Ohhhh, that's what you taught her!" Zay said with a smirk on his face.

"Why would you teach her that?!" Maya said frantically.

"I-I didn't."

Riley simply held onto him, as she stared in his eyes.

"Riley, let me go! What're you-oh.." He started as realization dawned on him.

"Riley-" he started before she let go, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Never speak to me again!" She said before storming off, with Luke running after her.

"How did she know how to do that?! Riley's never been able to do that in her life! What is going on?!" Maya said, in tears.

"I-I don't know! All I know is, Riley's not herself." Farkle said as he walked up to Maya, and hugged her.

"Was she ever?" I said, bluntly.

"What?" Lucas asked, looking at me.

"I said, was she ever? There's a lot of things we don't know about each other, and I'll bet you a million dollars that there's a a whole bunch of things we don't know about Riley Matthews. But you know damn well that we're going to find out what's going on, 'cause I think we all know that this goes deeper that Luke being a meathead! Now, Riley Matthews is hurt, she's broken. Anybody who wants to find out why...follow me." I said walking towards the exit.

Of course I know what's wrong with her. She's being cyber bullied. But I know that they can help. With the friend, the face, the wonk, and...whatever you can use to describe Zay, we're gonna find out who's doing this to our Ray of sunshine.

I soon turn about to see everyone behind me, their backpacks swung across their shoulder.

"Where to first?" Lucas asks, with a smirk.

 **One week later...**

"We're going to Texas!"


	5. Chapter 5

Riley's P.O.V.

"WHAT?!" We all screamed as we ran up to Haley.

"Didn't you hear me? I said, "We're going-" she started, her arms flailing at her sides.

"Yeah, I heard you, ya ding dong! What'd you do?" I said worried.

"Oh Riley, in your whole entire life, we know what has always been your biggest regret." Maya said with a mischievous smile.

"Neigh!" Zay said softly, slowly walking in circles around me.

"What's that?! Why would you do that?!" I said with a murderous look on my face, as I grabbed Zay's collar in my fist and pulled him closer to me, earning a shocked look from everyone.

"Neigh!" His said with a smirk as Lucas removed my fist from his shirt, holding onto my hand.

"You used to be a horse riding champion, until you fell off Caramel the horse, falling into Charlie's arms, knocking both of you in the mud...in Austin, Texas." Zay said with a surprised look on his face. "You really are a superklutz. How many boy's arms have you fallen into?" He asked curiously.

I rolled my eyes as I avoided the question. "That's my deepest, darkest secret!" I started, removing my hand away from Lucas' as I noticed his face fill with disappointment. "Nobody knows that except-" I stopped as I slowly turned to look at Haley, sitting on a desk with a smirk.

"They made me, Riles!" She said with a slightly innocent look on her face.

"Ok, you know what?! I'm not going into this! Look, Peaches, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just felt so embarrassed when it happened, and plus, I was so young-" I started, until Lucas put his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, it's ok! I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys about Judy the sheep! But, at least we'll have the joy of watching you win that contest." He said with a warm smile.

Suddenly, all these warm feelings came rushing into me, my stomach filling up with butterflies. Now normally I would've pushed him away, for Maya's sake, but...because I'm an idiot, I leaned my head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around me. I didn't fully realize what was happening until everyone was staring at us with shocked looks on their faces, that's when I pushed him away.

Luke soon comes rushing into the classroom, with an envelope in his hand. "Hey Riles, my Dad landed us his private jet to go to Texas, but it leaves in half an hour!" He said with a panicked look on his face.

"And why on Earth would I want you to come with me? You broke my heart. You said you would always protect me. I had no idea you would be the one to hurt me." I spat about to walk out the door to go home to pack my bags, when he grabbed my wrist, spinning me around, pulling me close to him.

"Let her go, Luke!" Lucas said, Zay holding his fists, like he was going to burst any second.

"Relax Cowboy!" Luke spat, looking in his direction, which only made Lucas angrier. "Listen Riley, if you knew what happened, you would understand why I did what I did-" he started when I ripped my arm away.

"Oh! Haha, so that's just supposed to make everything better?! "Oh, if only you were there to see me beat the crap outta some-" I started, when Maya came in the middle of us.

"As much as I'm enjoying this, you should probably take the offer Riles, we'll see you at the train station. Go on a private jet! Steal me some airplane peanuts!" She said with a smirk.

"I can hear you, ya know!" Luke said with a confused look on his face.

"Yeah, yeah, shut it, Super-Boy!" She said, flailing her arms.

"Well, Riles, you guys should get going, we'll meet you at Pappy Joes." Lucas said with a emotionless look on his face, that is, until he looked at Luke, then it became filled with something that looked a lot like jealousy, but it's probably wishful thinking, though.

"Yay! I'm so excited!" I squeal sarcastically jumping up and down.

"C'mon, sunshine!" Luke says reaching for my hand. I stop. Is he flipping serious? Does he seriously expect me to hold his hand like nothing happened? I have to admit, past all the anger, and the frustration, it was actually pretty tempting to grab his hand. I'm sure that doesn't mean anything...right?

I mean, I-I'm sure I don't like Luke...right?

I swat his hand away, storming away, heading to my house.

In Austin, Texas

Pappy Joe's house

We all arrived about an hour ago, my nerves kicked in, as we rode by the arena our our way back to the house. I have a bad feeling about today. I mean, today is the day I face my fear. Who wouldn't be afraid? I haven't gotten a text all day, my tormentor's probably waiting until I embarrass myself. That would make the most sense.

After spending all of our allowance money on the first day, Maya, Haley and I went back to the house to change. Afterwards, everyone headed towards the arena, while Haley stayed with me while I changed. (Outfit above) As I walked into the living room, Haley smiled and ran over to me.

"You look...awesome, sunshine! Blackjack isn't gonna know what hit 'em!" She squealed.

Wait...

"Ummm, I thought you said I was riding Caramel. Because, isn't Blackjack, like...that diseased horse, or something, that no one can control, hahahahaha, and I think that, like the last person who tried, went crazy?" I said hysterically laughing until I saw Haley's face.

"Surprise!" She said nervously.

"Oh, hell no!" I said walking back to my room, when she stopped me.

"Oh, c'mon! You can do this! Honestly Riles, you're the best there is. You got this in the bag. Be the hero I know you are." She said with a smile.

"Me, a hero? I'm no hero! I-I can't even move without messing something up! I mean, shucks, I can't even have a boyfriend." I said, flailing my arms.

"Well," she started with a smirk. "If you wanna get into that topic..."

"I'm not going through this today, Haley!" I yelled, running back to my room to get my phone so I could find a way to tune her out. I ran back out, hoping to get out the door, when she grabbed my arm and sat me down.

"Riley, it's your fault you don't have a boyfriend!" She said, exasperated.

"MY FAULT?! How is any of this my fault?!" I spat.

"Because you, pushed an amazing, possible boyfriend away!"

"You mean Luke?" I ask.

Oh boy. How stupid am I?

"No. I-I mean Lucas. Why would think I-oh dear gods, no!" She shrieked.

"Haley, calm down! I don't like Luke. I just thought you were talking about him, because you pushed me into his lap."

"Ok! If you say so...but all I'm saying is, he likes you, not Maya! Besides, the Hopalong lights up every time he comes in contact with you. I swear, he's like a living Christmas tree."

"Haley, how could you possibly say that?! She cares about him and he cares about her too!" I yell, sitting in the Bay Window Maya and I set up the last time we were here.

"Caring is different from loving, Riles."

"You mean liking." I said, appalled at the words that just came out of her mouth.

"I meant what I said, and I said what I meant. An elephant's faithful, one hundred percent."

"Oh, so you're an elephant now? Because, i wasn't going to say anything, but your ears are a little big-" I said, trying to change the subject.

"Riley!" Luke yelled, coming though the door.

"What do you want, Luke?" I spat, with anger in my voice.

"Relax Riles, I just came because Sundance-"

"You mean Lucas." I said sternly, as I crossed my arms, starting to tap my foot.

"Right. Sorry...Lucas said it's almost time for you to ride." He said with a angry look on his face.

"Oh..ok." I said beginning to walk out the door, when suddenly...

BEEP BEEP!

"Oh wait Riles, you got a text!" He said grabbing my phone.

"Luke, DON'T!" Haley and I screamed, walking over towards him.

I watched him. I-I watched his smile quickly disappear, turning into a frown. His hand balled into a fist, creating small cracks in the cell phone case.

"Luke, give me that!" I yell, snatching the phone out of his hand.

"Riley Matthews, why is that person..calling you.. An ignorant little slut?!" He said, his voice booming through the living room.

"Don't you know it's bad to invade people's privacy, ya meathead?!" Haley said, storming up to her.

"You really think I care about that right now?! Riley, y-you're being bullied! How-how, could you not tell me about this! Why wouldn't you come to me?!" He yelled, walking closer to me.

"I should be able to fight my own battles, Luke! And plus, I'm not the kind of person to just say, "Hey! This ignorant little slut is getting cyber bullied!" I said giddily, adding a sarcastic laugh.

"How long, Riles?" He said, his voice cracking.

"Since the beginning of October." Haley said, standing next to me.

"Was I talking to you?!" He yells, earning a angry look from Haley.

"Luke...don't..." I say with a small voice.

"Hey! Now you listen here buddy," she started, sticking her pointer finger on his chest. "You talk to her, you talk to me! I'm the one who's stuck by her through this, with thick and thin! Right now, I'm the ONLY one who truly knows Riley Matthews! Did you know she could sing? Huh, yeah, and she's pretty damn good! Writes her own songs and everything! But because she takes herself down, she's never told this to anyone but me. And did you know that she could dance. Hmm? Did ya?! She's been dancing since she was five years old. We take lessons together every Saturday from 3:00 p.m. To 7:00 p.m., I pick her up at 2:35 p.m. Because I KNOW that she doesn't like to be late, so we wait, for let's say...oh I don't know, 5 to 10 minutes. And in those 5 to 10 minutes, she tell me more than she's EVER been able to tell anyone else, because as far as she knows, I'm her only friend. So, you talk to her...you talk to me...alright?"

He simply looked at her, ready to curse her out, when...

BEEP BEEP!

He turned, and looked at me with anger.

"What does it say, Riley?" He asks, walking towards me.

"None of your damn business!" I spit, gripping my phone, as I walk out the door towards the arena.

Zay's P.O.V.

"Do you think she's ok?!" Lucas says, worry displayed across his face.

"Relax Lucas, I'm sure she's fine." Maya started, jealousy filling her face. "Why are you so concerned anyways?"

"Because she was supposed to be here 20 minutes ago. You know, I'll go look for her." He said, about to walk away from the arena.

"No!" Maya yelled, suddenly.

"Why not?!" Lucas asked, annoyance filling his voice.

"Ummm...welll..." Maya started, unsure of what to say next.

Whoopsies...

"Um, what she means is...I'll go get her!" I exclaimed, adjusting my hat.

"You sure? I can go with you!" He said anxiously.

"No, you stay with Maya. I'll go grab Princess Dancing Sunshine." I said, walking off.

I started to walk towards Pappy Joe's when I saw Riley storming down the hill.

"Hey, Riley!" I yell, my voice strained.

Then Luke comes along.

"Riley, come back!" He said, his voice filled with anger.

Something told me I should hide behind the bush...so I hid behind the bush. I slowly crept away from them, my knees rubbing against the ground.

"I don't owe you anything, Luke! I don't have to do anything! You shouldn't have even found out!" She exclaims, turning around to face him.

Oooo...find out what? She must be hiding some big secret! I can't wait to tell Lucas!

"Yeah, well I did, Riley. I found out that you're-you're broken. I-I found out that you're being bullied!" He started, walking towards her.

What?! Well, I can't tell Lucas that.

"So what do you want me to do?!" She said, her voice cracking.

"I want you," he started, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "To show me that text."

"No Luke! I-I can't! I won't! Face it, there's nothing you can do that will make me-" she started before it happened.

He kissed her.

Riley's P.O.V.

"No Luke! I-I can't! I won't! Face it, there's nothing you can do that will make me-" I started when, he wrapped his arm around my waist, pulled me closer, and then...it happened...

I soon felt Luke Ross' lips on mine.

I stood there in shock.

Did I kiss back?

No.

Why not?

Because it wasn't Lucas that kissed me.

How long did this kiss go on?

About...5 minutes.

And then...he pulled away, still starting at my lips, then glaring into my eyes.

We stayed like this, our eyes locked, when suddenly...he pulled my phone out of his sweatshirt pocket.

"So, this person says, "You're a slimy little freak show who can't do anything! Watch what happens with that whore- whoops, I mean, horse! Have a nice ride, Superklutz! Yeehaw!" "He said quickly until I snatched it back.

"How did you-" I said, forcing it into my pocket.

"I-I took it while we were-" he started, trying to put his hand on my cheek, when I slapped it away.

"Kissing?! Kissing, right? That's what you were going to say?!" I said, tears welling in my eyes.

"Riles, I-"

"Ya know, it's funny, it's hilarious, it's peachy, it's-it's so fruity! Because, Haley swore, on her life, that you h-had a crush on me! Yeah, that you were in love with me! That you would never hurt me! Well, now, I see that she was wrong about two things!" I said about to walk off .

"Alright, maybe I did hurt, but I've done NOTHING that-that Lucas isn't going to do to you in the future!"

Well then, if ya feel that way.

"Ok, now you've crossed the line!" I say angrily.

"Oh really?! He's never hurt you-"

"No!"

"He's never dumped you, because as far as I know-"

"It was mutual! We wanted to wait until we were ready!"

"He's never lied to you?!"

That's when I stopped.

And weirdly, I heard rustling in the bushes, as if someone was watching us. It stopped soon, I guess the person must've left.

"L-Lucas-" I started when Luke ran in front of me.

"Aha! I knew it! What's he done? Huh?! Kissed another girl?! Umm, oooo! I know! Put 11 gallons in a 10 gallon hat-"

"He got into a fight and got expelled. He moved to New York, because nobody knew him there." I started. "And then he told me, and sure I was mad, but it made our relationship stronger! There is nothing that we can't tell each other now!"

"Yeah, except for those, what, 120 texts on your phone!" He yelled back.

"Goodbye, Luke. Never speak to me again." I said walking off.

Lucas's P.O.V.

"It's been an hour!" I said, pacing back and forth.

"Relax Lucas, she'll be here! I'm sure she's ok!" Farkle said, eyeing the door.

Then, we saw Riley run through the door.

"I'm here!" She said, out of breath.

"Oh god, you're here! You're safe! Never do that again ok?!" I said, running up to her.

"What, be late? I promise, never again."

"Hey, where's Zay? He was supposed to go get you!" Maya said, walking up to us.

"Zay? Oh...OH! Ummmm...I don't know..." She said, almost as if realization had dawned on her.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm always ok. I surely ready to ride Blackjack." She said eyeing Maya.

"Sorry, Honey! Looks like I didn't read it right." She said.

Zay came rushing in.

"Lucas! Lucas! You're never gonna believe it!" He said, exasperated.

"What is it?!" I respond, worriedly.

"Riley-" he started when Riley out her hand on his shoulder.

"Hi there, Zay!" She said with her famous Riley smile.

She's so cute when she does that.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Zay screamed, jumping into my arms.

"Zay, what's the matter?! It's just Riley!" I exclaim, dropping him to the ground.

"Ummmmmm...nothing! She just...scared me..." He said nervously.

"What did you have to say about me?" She said innocently, looking at Zay.

"It's not important. It's just about you and L-"

"We're here!" Haley and Luke said, running though the door.

"What're you doing here?" Riley said angrily, walking towards Luke.

Ok, what'd I miss?

"I wouldn't miss this for the world, Prin-"

"What did I tell you about that?!" She yells.

"What?! It's not like anyone else calls you that!"

"Ummm, actually-" Haley starts, before Maya puts a hand on her shoulder.

"If my best friend doesn't want you here, then you shouldn't be here." Maya says, warming her arm around Riley, glaring at Luke.

"Oh, of course she wants me here!" Luke said, walking towards her.

"Keep...your...distance." Riley said, fire in her eyes.

Uh oh...that's not good.

"Ok, I don't think you wanna have problem with me." I said, stepping in front of Riley.

"Oh, what're you gonna do, Cowboy?! Beat the crap outta me? Get expelled? Become Texas Lucas?!" He yelled.

"How-" I started.

"If you wanna know how I knew that, ask Riley." He said, glancing at her.

I turned, to see Riley crying.

"I-I'm sorry! H-he was, yelling at-" she started before I wrapped my arms around her.

"Shhhhhhh...it's ok." I said, comforting her.

I saw her, looking at me, her eyes bloodshot, when suddenly.

"Hey Riley, your lips are swollen." Luke says, with a devious look on her face.

"What?" Riley said before touching her lips, shock coming over her.

"Oh this? Oh, this is just...an allergic reaction." Riley said slowly.

"To what?" Zay said mischievously.

Why is everyone ganging against her?

"Tomatoes...that...Pappy Joe gave me!" Riley said, almost like she was making it up in her mind.

"Where did he get them from?"

Oh great, now I'm doing it.

"Ummmm, I got them from, Cletis, he wanted me to try them before I left, and Haley shoved them down my throat." She said seriously.

"No, I didn't! You're not allergic to-" Haley said, looking at Riley and Luke, until it seemed like realization dawned on her. "Oh! Get the hell outta here, Ross!" She said,mouthing him out of the arena.

"What'd I do?" He said.

"Oh, you know what you do." Both Zay and Riley said together.

What the...

"Fine, I'll leave! But this isn't over, Matthews!" He said, walking away.

"Bring it, Ross!" She said, her hands balling into fists.

Oh boy...I wonder what's gonna happen next.


End file.
